A Loner and a Half
by TangerineHat
Summary: There's a newcomer in planet Mobius named Amosu the lonewolf. She arrives from a dark portal and is rescued by Sonic the hedgehog. With Amosu accepted into the lives of Sonic and his friends (besides Amy) they have a new problem to take care of: Dr. Eggman and his secret new weapon- a weapon far too dangerous to even announce. I don't own the Sonic ppl but I do own Amosu!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This Sonic FanFiction contains my OC, Amosu Loafbud, as a sonic character.**

[Amosu's POV]

I'm trapped shut and sealed away in a nebulous, black aura. There seems to be a terrible sound, like the bloodcurdling screech against a chalkboard and the gritting of teeth against a plate. My eyes open for a path but I'm only met with the same darkness.

"_You're nothing but a brainless wolf!"_

Such mere language of one with such cowardliness. I simply laugh at such a cooked up mockery. Clearly, these individuals have no past experience of being a browbeat. If you want to be an insult then you have to make me cry, not make me croak with laughter. Surely, "weep and howl" is not part of my agenda.

With my thoughts cleared I swim through what seemed to be jet-black liquid. It was sludgy. My muscles were already becoming sore. I saw a speck of light—probably the brightest I'd ever seen—but I was pulled further back. I imagine the eyes of those who have taunted me and I used that to keep me trudging until my limbs felt like they were literally torn.

[3rd person omniscient]

Running, but not at full potential, Sonic the hedgehog searched the endless plains with trimmed grass and a few scattered deciduous trees. A lone river snaked its way to the northern part of the realm. He enjoyed nature. He spends most of his life running. He liked it this way to be out and open rather than being stuck in one place for a long period of time.

A flash that was in a dark shade appeared a few yards away before Sonic. He slowed down to a halt and observed the scene that took place in front of him. Once the flashing had stopped a limp figure collapse lightly onto the safety of grass. The portal had shrunken and vanished slowly. Once it stopped it left the motionless figure behind. Sonic approached to it cautiously and stood a couple of feet beside it.

The figure looked like a member of planet Mobius. It was a beautiful she-wolf with pale brown fur, black back with a white streak going down towards the tail, and light gray limbs, underbelly, and muzzle. She was clad in a light orange sweater and jean shorts. Her tail was bushy. She had long white hair that represented a wolf's mane and long white locks that stopped to her shoulders. Unlike most of the Mobians, she didn't wear gloves or shoes. Her eyes were closed and she seemed peacefully unconscious.

Sonic rested his hand along her neck and found a pulse, a faint one. Without any help she could possibly not make it. He lifted her bridal style and took off in the opposite direction.

Sonic had dropped off at Tails's house and rested the she-wolf on a couch. Tails had was observing her with curious eyes and Sonic sat on a chair near a bar-like counter while eating a chilidog.

Tails looked up at his closest friend. "Who is she?" he asked quietly.

Sonic gulped down the rest of his chilidog and licked his fingers. "I found her coming out of some dark portal thing at the plains. She seemed unconscious but I felt a pulse, so I brought her here in case if she wakes up."

As soon as he finished speaking the she-wolf began to silently stir. Tails's tails waved more with curiousity. Sonic stepped off of the chair and walked up to her. He inclined slowly. The she-wolf opened her eyes and looked up gradually, meeting the benevolent face of Sonic. She felt her heart do an odd frolicking but she bypassed it.

Tails had leaped up. "Hey! Who are you?" he asked kindly.

The she-wolf looked drowsy and she only opened her lips to whisper. "My name's Amosu the lonewolf."


	2. Chapter 2

_You never get down doors when you're stuck in the midst of perplexity. My ability of supernatural gestures is beyond the Mobian mind. That's why I'm a loner._

As Amosu the lonewolf began to gradually stir Tails was twiddling with his thumbs like he had a lot of questions on his mind. And his mouth had a _lot_ to ask. Sonic the hedgehog stood with eyes wide with perplexed curiosity like a nosy alley cat. Amosu blinked open her striking golden eyes and had her lethargic eyes alert on the blue hedgehog. She recognized a waft of scent coming from him.

She slowly opened her mouth and released a hushed murmur. "Save me from this world," she pleaded solemnly, yet calmly.

Sonic's nose twitched. "Save you, from what?" He seemed totally misplaced but he didn't want to leave the poor she-wolf in her own mystification.

Amosu shook her head unhurriedly, her eyes closed. "No, no, it's okay. I'm sorry for that blurt."

Tails had held his curious silence for too long. "Where did you come from? Are you a Mobian like us… or from another planet?" he added inquiringly, lifting a brow as he spoke.

The she-wolf sat up with ease and rested her forepaws on her thighs lightly. She bowed her head and seemed to be in a long train of thought. After moments of silence she lifted her head and flashed open her eyes. "I'm from a world of dark roads and unprotected trees that bend whilst Satan's malevolent winds carry immoral souls." Her tenor virtually caused the two to shudder. Her dark tone was opposing to her peaceful, yet roguish, manifestation.

Knowing that she left the two speechless, she continued. "I open my eyes to meet only the same darkness that's been trapping me inside the devil's salad bowl for 16 years."

Sonic seemed lost for a moment but then he scratched his head. "So… you're the bad guy's dinner?" he asked foolishly.

Tails shook he head. "No, Sonic, she's being literate."

Amosu the lonewolf was _very_ descriptive, indeed. After she's dealt with unbreakable stress and countless failures, with a side of mistakes, Amosu was now like a mastermind of wisdom. No one could doubt her wisdom and she was the "world's" most trusted _lonewolf_.

Amosu lifted her head and had seemed to perk up with life. Her ears faced Sonic and her eyes widened with interest. "Your smell's been bugging me ever since I left the portal," she admitted. For the first time in a while she began to smile, but it was diminutive and welcoming.

Sonic scratched behind his ear. "Sorry, forgot to put on deodorant." He apologized.

The lonewolf scooted closer to the edge of the sofa. "No, I mean aren't you the one who brought me here?" she corrected.

"Yep," nodded Sonic.

She paused for a moment with a faint, yet unusual look in her eyes. "Who are you?" she sighed fondly.

Sonic pointed a thumb at his chest and grinned. "I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog!"

"And I'm Miles Tails Prower," greeted Tails. "But you can call me 'Tails'."

The she-wolf was now full with interested liveliness. She stood up and was almost past Sonic's height. "When I was 'unconsious' you could say, I still felt some of the world's senses around me. And, boy, may I say you run _fast_!" her eyes widened.

"I run faster than the speed the sound," Sonic admitted cockily.

Tails, still seated firmly in his highchair, inclined towards Amosu and whispered suspiciously by her. "I'm sorry for my friend here. His head is bigger head than his ego."

Amosu chuckled lightly with a slight blush across her face. She concealed a smile with her forepaw. Luckily Sonic didn't notice. His mind was on something else… something that seemed serious to think about.

"Hey, Amosu," asked Sonic, steping closer to her. "Do you mind us showing you to our frinds?" he asked, lending out a hand. Odd. His face earlier looked as if he had his mind on something else. Offering the offer Amosu gripped his hand politely in a nimble way.

"No, I don't mind," she smiled. "You can introduce me." There was a pause between the two and they shared a long, distant look into each other's eyes. Tails leaped out of his chair and cupped his mouth.

"Hello!" he shouted.

They snapped out of each other's gaze and Sonic led her and Tails to an outer park.


End file.
